Ai am here
by Lady Drakharis
Summary: Matt has fallen in love with his son's best friend who at 20 is old enough to be his daughter. She'd a genius, she's very talented, beautiful, sexy, and will in later chapters get recruited and trained personally by Matt He is conflicted and if that's not bad enough Contraband and Venom on the scene causing many serious problems world wide.


**_Disclaimer and Writer's Notes:I do not own the rights to M.A.S.K. I am a fan and this is kind of based on season one of the show back in the 80's (Venom does not know who any team members of M.A.S.K. are) but with some major differences to Scott Tracker. He's 16 in this story. Has an IQ of over 325, rebuilt T-Bot to be a biodroid at the age of 13, and isn't annoying. I also don't have Bruce speaking fortune cookie-ese. A few years prior months prior to my story M.A.S.K. and Venom in which many members of both sides either have had team mates die or are hospitalized. Gloria is in a mental hospital broken. I'll probably write that story later. The living active members of M.A.S.K. in this story are Matt, Bruce, Brad, Julio and Hondo. Venom has Miles, Vanessa, Floyd, Rax, Bruno and Lester are alive and active the rest are dead or hospitalized. Sally is a codename for the M.A.S.K. computer that Matt can contact on his smart phone. _**

Matt and Scott landed a private jet owned by Trakker Foundation in Tokyo. Matt was to trying to make it to an quarterly meeting at Trakker Foundation's Headquarters in Akasaka (a District in Tokyo that is the central district for Business) on time. This was one of the few times T-Bot hadn't travelled with them.

"Scott I'm sorry I have to go directly to the meeting. Hopefully it won't be too long and we can have dinner later"

"Dad don't worry about me. I can get to the hotel fine on my own. Don't die of boredom before you get back" Scott said jokingly to his dad knowing how much his father hated board meetings no matter what country he was in. "Besides dad these last few months have changed me a lot more than you realize"

As Scott caught a cab to to the hotel Matt dreaded going to this meeting. Reading the financial statements on the way didn't inspire much confidence. Another thing is it was pouring outside as he ran to to first cab he could find. As fate would have it a young, tall, very pretty, voluptuous Japanese woman with long black hair, and green eyes had her eye on the same cab. Her classic woman's suit was navy pin striped and her ruffled shirt a pale blue. Her navy flats matched her shirt. They both reached it at the same time.

"Miss I'm sorry but I have a meeting to go to and I can't be late." He said quickly

"Mr. Trakker I have a meeting at the same place" The woman said knowingly. "Why don'y we share the ride there at least"

Matt agreed thinking at least he had a pretty girl to talk to along the way.

"Miss you have me at a disadvantage"

"I am Sato Ai, no relation to your associate Bruce Sato" she said as if she could read his mind.

"Where have I heard your name before...? "

It wasn't long before they reached their destination both moving quickly to make the meeting on time.

As Matt was at his meeting Scott was watching the news as he worked on modifications on what appeared to be his iPhone.

Terrorist attack in Shinjuku. Survivors mentioned seeing men in strange masks. Scott looked up to see the devastation and listen intently to the news cast. He listened to everything the report was saying and observantly looked at what the cameras were showing.

He called his dad to report what he had seen on the news.

"Dad according to the news. Do you want me to call Sally to set up a team in Tokyo ?"

"Thanks Scott that would help a lot."

Matt excused himself and left. He couldn't stop thinking about what a nice young lady Ai was then cursed cursed at himself for continuing to think about her. '_She's way to young for you old man. she's old enough to be your daughter' _he kept thinking as he hurried back to the hotel. He had to find out more about what Contraband and Venom were doing in Japan. Not much later Ai left as well. Unknown to Matt she was on her way to visit Scott whom she knew from school abroad. She was his best friend and like the sister he never had.

About a few hours later there was a knock on the door at the hotel Matt and Scott were staying. Matt answered and was surprised to see Ai standing there. She wasn't in the suit she was wearing earlier. Her short denim skirt and pointy kitten heels showed off her nice legs. Her blue t-shirt had the word honour in kanji written in black. Mr. Trakker is Scott still here. He felt a little a weird feeling like Fate had intervened tet again but not in his favour.

"Scott there is someone hear to see you" he said flatly.

"Ai I see you met my dad"

"I met you girlfriend..."

Scott glared at his dad with utter disgust. "Ewww! That's disgusting dad. She's the sister I never had and I don't have a sister complex"

"I'm sorry" Matt apologized quickly. Scott pulled his dad aside.

"Dad..."

"Is this about Contraband and Venom?"

"No it's about Ai."

"I apologized..."

"Let me finish, ok. We are neither's type. For as long as I've known her she's always dated older men. You're more her type than me. I was hoping to introduce the two of you. She's not been herself after breaking up with Hiro a few months ago. You have never dated anyone after mom died. Dad it's been over 10 years. She was always sickly, weak and tired. She never seemed happy with her life. It's like she settled rather than having the strength or courage to go after what she really wanted. That is what I remember about her. You need to go out with someone. Even if it's just for coffee. Take time for yourself." he said


End file.
